


Work From Home

by SoldierPrincess



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Pure Smut, Top!Camila, set during the filming of Work From Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldierPrincess/pseuds/SoldierPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The girls were almost finished with the music video by now, and they were getting a little sick of repeating the same dance moves all over the construction site for the hundredth time today. Lauren had been stealing glances at Camila for the entire duration of the shoot, and was hardly keeping it together. Camila had made the genius decision of wearing a green bodysuit for the video, paired with tight jeans and messy hair. She knew that this would send Lauren into a frenzy, as well as the rest of the world."</p><p>Or,<br/>Camila has been teasing Lauren during the entire shoot, and Lauren decides to bring her to a separate location, free of cameras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work From Home

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Work From Home, and I got an idea. Hope you enjoy!

The girls were almost finished with the music video by now, and they were getting a little sick of repeating the same dance moves all over the construction site for the hundredth time today. Lauren had been stealing glances at Camila for the entire duration of the shoot, and was hardly keeping it together. Camila had made the genius decision of wearing a green bodysuit for the video, paired with tight jeans and messy hair. She knew that this would send Lauren into a frenzy, as well as the rest of the world. 

Lauren noticed how all the guys were staring at her as they were acting, and she couldn't help but get jealous as fuck. The guys could stare at her all they wanted, it was their entire job there anyway. But no, the director had specifically ordered Lauren to be more careful with her looks from now on. Such bullshit. When Camila was putting on a show, she was determined to stare all she wanted.

“Cut! That's a wrap girls!” 

Lauren breathed out, she was way exhausted from dancing all the while trying to keep herself from jumping Camila at the spot. The director clapped together his hands and started thanking all the photographers and staff for the good job. The last filming scene was inside of the building, in a workshop lit by romantic candles as well as a few construction tools spread across tables. The room wasn't too big, just enough space to fit all five girls and a few cameras. Camila had now taken off her hoodie that she was wearing around her waist, exposing even more of her body than before. Camila walked over to one of the tables where her water bottle stood, as well as Normani’s backpack and Ally's iPhone. All completely necessary items for filming a music video.

She picked up the bottle and tilted her head back and started drinking. She turned around to see Lauren standing there, mesmerized. She smiled and naturally started twirling her tongue around the head of the bottle and giving her best bedroom eyes across the room. Lauren bit her lip and crossed her legs, forcing the arousal away. “Just a few more minutes” she thought to herself and cursed Camila for being so seductive in public places.

Camila obviously noticed Lauren forcing herself to stay put, and she laughed, almost spitting out water everywhere. Annoying her girlfriend like this was one of her favorite pastime activities. She liked how Lauren got jealous, and she really liked when she tried to hide her feelings, always failing. Lauren leaned against the table behind her and forced herself to look at something else, anything else.

Her eyes caught onto Dinah’s, and she immediately caught the mocking grin on her face. She had seen everything. Lauren rolled her eyes and casually flipped her off when Dinah started giggling shamelessly. 

“Okay guys, the bus won't arrive for another thirty minutes, so you all have some time kill before heading back to the studio for a second recording.”

Everyone sighed, what were they going to do at a run-down construction site for half an hour? And even worse, a second recording? They all thought they had this song done by now.

Ally was already gone, she had started talking to one of the shirtless extras while waiting between takes. They all figured she wouldn't be back for a while. Normani and Dinah were overlooking the footage with one of the photographers, they both wanted to make sure this video was absolutely perfect. They kept making comments about each other's dance moves, teasing in a friendly way.

When Lauren heard about the thirty minute break, the first thought that came to mind was pulling Camila out of this room, into a private area and slamming her on a table somewhere. Her hands exploring her body, her mouth trailing kisses down her neck…

She noticed how wet the thought alone had gotten her, and realized that there was no turning back now. She was in way too deep to just repress her arousal as usual anymore. She turned her head from Normani and Dinah to Camila herself, who was now sitting on top of the table she was standing in front of earlier. Camila had crossed her legs and was scrolling though her phone disinterestedly. Lauren immediately picked up her own phone from the back pocket of her shorts, and went into her texts with Camila. She had to subtly tell Camila to come with her somewhere, without earning the teasing looks from the other people in the room.

Her fingers quickly typed out, “I need you. Right now.”

She heard the notification on Camila’s phone, and watched her as she opened the text. A second later Camila looked up at her, raising her eyebrows with a smirk. She saw Camila hit enter on her screen, and saw her own phone own screen flashing. 

Camila’s text read, “What are you waiting for then?”

Lauren licked her lips before uncrossing her legs and walking across the room to Camila. Her legs were weak already, but she wasn't worried about anyone noticing anymore. When she reached the girl sitting on the table she grabbed her waist with both hands, and lifted her off of the table with ease. She earned a surprised squeal from Camila, and couldn't hold herself back anymore. She captured the girl in a passionate kiss were they were now standing in front of the table. Camila was pleasantly surprised and returned the kiss immediately, smiling into Lauren's mouth. Normani noticed the public display of affection, and rolled her eyes while nudging Dinah in the arm. They both laughed it off before returning to the camera.

Lauren's hands were moving with a conscience of their own, and Camila stopped her before she could reach her ass. She whispered huskily, making sure nobody else could hear. “Impatient, huh? …Let's go.”

Lauren practically moaned right there at the sound of Camila’s voice set so deep. She grabbed Camila’s right hand and started dragging her out of the room with force. Camila followed obediently as they passed through the door into the unfinished hall decorated with bricks and cement. Lauren took a look around a tried to remember where to go. She decided to go left, passing a flight of stairs and a big wooden door. Camila pulled on her arm to make her stop, and was met by a confused face from Lauren.

“In here.” She said seductively and motioned her head towards the door next to them. Lauren didn't have the energy to protest or ask questions, especially not when she noticed how dilated Camila's pupils were as she studied her. She tilted her head slightly as she opened the door, stepping into the room filled with metal boards and plywood. The floor was marble and the walls tile, she recognized this room as the beginning of a modern day kitchen. But what really caught her eye was the counter, it seemed to be the only thing in the room that was completed. It was marble as well, and was the perfect height to reach properly while pleasuring her girl. Camila entered the room, looking around curiously. 

“Wow, what is this plac-“

She was interrupted by Lauren grabbing her ass with both hands, and picking her up to her own waist. Camila wrapped her legs around Lauren's back and licked her lips in anticipation. Lauren carried her over to the counter and put her down on top of it almost viciously. Camila felt a shudder by the cold material of the marble against her skin, but quickly got used to it as Lauren brought their lips together once more, this time with more heat.

When they both needed air, Camila let out a breathy “Lauren…” under her breath. This was the last straw, so Lauren hurriedly started pulling down Camila's jeans, revealing the rest of the green bodysuit. When she noticed that the suit covered everything from Camila's shoulders to her legs, she groaned while looking for a way to take it off. Camila aided her by reaching behind her back and pulling down the zipper before stripping the suit off of her shoulders and chest. The rest was easy, Lauren just had to lift Camila up slightly before pulling the rest down her legs and throwing the piece on the floor. She admired the sight in front of her as always, Camila was absolutely beautiful. Dark wavy hair reaching down to her breasts, curvy hips, and lean tan legs. 

Lauren gripped both of Camila's legs and separated them. Just now she noticed how wet Camila had gotten, and she couldn't wait for what was coming. Lauren dropped down onto her knees, just reaching the countertop with her elbows bent to 90 degrees. She looked up at Camila, her face was begging for any kind of contact. She didn't hesitate anymore, and brought her face closer to start exploring Camila's wet folds with her tongue. Camila gasped with pleasure and hummed contently. She tangled her right hand in Lauren's hair, trying to bring her even further in. Her left hand was gripping the edge of the counter desperately. She felt the warm rush streaming through her body and realized she was close to her first orgasm just a few minutes in. But she wasn't very surprised, Lauren had been testing her patience the entire day, and she had been waiting for this moment for several hours. She closed her eyes and felt Lauren's tongue reaching her clit, circling it slowly and sucking every now and then.

“Ahhh… Lauren!” Her voice was hoarse with desire.

She moaned and threw her head back in pleasure, not being able to contain her sounds. Her breathing was ragged and irregular, she felt herself on the brink of coming. Just as she thought she couldn't take it anymore, Lauren got use of her teeth and very lightly bit down on her clit, making Camila scream as her body was shaking with pleasure. 

“Oh, God… Yes Lauren!”

She came with several loud moans and breathed out as she felt Lauren slowing down, helping her ride out her orgasm. Lauren licked up the remaining wetness, and removed herself slowly. She stood up, facing Camila who was holding onto the counter with both hands, leaning back. She was breathing heavily.

“That was quick.” Lauren teased her, and got an exhausted but deadly look from Camila.

“…Shut up.” She responded between breaths. Lauren let out a small laugh and reached behind Camila's back to pull her in for a short kiss where she was sitting. When they pulled apart the love in Camila's expression was indescribable. Her tiny smile and dark eyes really showed how sold she was for her fellow band mate. 

“I love you so much.” She said, because she didn't know how else do express herself. Lauren smiled and responded without a second thought. 

“I love you too.” Lauren was now smiling broadly and looking Camila directly in the eyes, making an invisible connection between the two. Suddenly Camila's expression changed, and what used to be love was replaced by even more lust. 

“Then let me repay the favor.” She said huskily in her usual deep voice. Lauren was slightly confused before Camila skipped off of the counter and tackled her to the ground. Lauren usually didn't enjoy being dominated, but in this case she could definitely warm up to the idea. Camila was now positioned right on top of her, pushing her down onto the wooden floorboards. The hard surface mixed with Camila's soft body against hers gave the perfect contrast. “Fuck…” She said low as she noticed how defenseless her position was.

Camila started kissing down Lauren's neck, but was stopped by Lauren's choker necklace which was covering just about half of her neck. She was annoyed, and unclasped the necklace’s hook and threw it to the side. She continued kissing and sucking on Lauren's neck, as she let out a strangled moan. Lauren was completely taken aback by the sudden show of power from her girlfriend, a side which she wouldn't mind exploring further.

Camila gripped the hems of Lauren's black shirt and pulled it over her head with force, and quickly removed her lacy push-up bra as well.

Camila's hands moved down to caress Lauren's exposed legs, but were interrupted by the fabric of her black shorts. She looked down and started undoing the buttons of the pants, as well as taking off the worker’s belt she was wearing for the shoot. She pulled down the shorts quickly and started peeling off Lauren's soaked underwear. When everything was tossed aside she captured Lauren in a kiss again, but this time it had more fire. Camila's tongue was battling Lauren's own as she started pushing in her finger into Lauren's wet entrance. Lauren moaned into the kiss and bucked her hips upward. Camila pushed in a second finger, earning a satisfied groan from Lauren. She picked up a steady pace, working her fingers as far in as possible. She twisted and curled her fingers the best she could, searching for Lauren's g-spot. When Lauren gasped loudly and opened her eyes, looking up at the roof, she knew she had reached it. She closed her eyes just as quickly again.

“Camila, harder.” She managed to say as Camila was pumping her fingers in and out while kissing her jawline. Camila listened to her plea and somehow managed to work her fingers even faster than before, Lauren taking all of it. 

Camila felt Lauren's walls tightening around her fingers, and started circling Lauren's clit with her thumb. Her movements were rough, animalistic almost. Lauren started bucking her hips to meet her thrusts with a rapid pace, getting closer and closer to her own orgasm. Lauren's hands found their way onto Camila's bare back, and she dug her nails into the skin and scratched as she came with a moan. Camila hissed when she felt the stinging of Lauren's nails but it receded almost immediately. She slowed down her fingers naturally and pulled them out, making Lauren let out one last moan at the sudden emptiness. Camila sat up on top of Lauren's stomach and licked her fingers clean of Lauren's juices, smiling.

Lauren swallowed and tilted her head back onto the wooden floor again.  
“Woah. That was… That was the best I've ever felt.” 

“You're welcome, babe.” Camila said with a wink as she moved her left leg over Lauren's body and stood up. She grabbed her bodysuit and started to wiggle it on again, Lauren watching intently from the ground. When she had gathered up enough strength she sat up and grabbed her bra in order to put in on along with her shirt. Camila put her legs through the jeans and put on her hoodie over her shoulders. Lauren pushed herself up and supported herself on the counter as she put her underwear and shorts back on. 

When they were both fully clothed Camila walked over to Lauren to kiss her just one more time, solely because of love and affection for the other girl. 

Camila smiled brightly before taking Lauren's hand and pulling her out of the room and back into the hall. She checked her phone, they had 4 minutes until the bus left. The others probably wondered were they had disappeared to.


End file.
